Remember Him?
by blankdreamer
Summary: Kakashi put both of his hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath, “As long as she’ll be okay…” Tsunade shook her head and a hoarse voice she whispered. "No, she's not okay, Kakashi she won't remember anything." tears slid down their cheeks.
1. The Accident

**Remember Him?**

**Chapter 1**

X

X

"When we found her, she was covered in kanji that said, 'Love' and she had hearts carved into her body."

X

X

"Is she gonna be okay?" A tear slid from his cheek as he clenched the hospital fabric. He looked at her frail, small body. He actually saw the carvings and he winced. "What made her like… _this? _Or rather, what made her _do_ this?"

Tsunade hung her head down and petted Naruto's shoulder, "This is no longer a matter of what, who… is the answer."

Naruto felt his throat go dry. He felt his head spin. He immediately slipped out of her grip. He laughed, cold and dryly. A crooked smile consumed his childish face. Tsunade furrowed her brows and took a step back, hand on the monitor.

Naruto threw his hands up, "So the bastard finally decided to leave us?" He laughed again, and his eyes turned blood red. He clenched his hands so tight that he bled. Tears streamed from his eyes. "He knew what the 'was' to Sakura but he left otherwise?" He kicked a chair.

Tsunade sighed and tried to reach out and touch him. "You're in a hospital." He reminded him. His wild red chakra was faintly glowing out of his body.

He tensed but continued shouting, "Why the hell would he leave?" His voice was no longer his. "Why the hell would he want her to become… like…. Like this?" his voice reverted back to his childish tone, and he crumpled on the floor. "Why would he leave his best… only friends? His family?" He looked up and Tsunade with his clear blue eyes.

Tsunade stayed silent. He asked one more question.

"Is Sakura-chan gonna be alright?"

X

X

The white haired man burst out of his apartment. He hadn't bothered to lock the door or even bring his book. He just learned that one of his students had been hospitalized.

"Be alright. Dammit. Be alright!" He jumped atop of houses and headed towards the hospital. The dreaded hospital. He felt his heart flip, in a bad way.

He knew nothing more than that one of his students was in the hospital. He didn't know who, and what. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Sasuke? Naruto?" He questioned himself. For him to be called to the hospital must have meant something bad must have had happened.

He landed on Sakura's balcony. He realized, as he was jumping, that it was early in the morning and that Sakura probably would need to be woken up. He knocked on the balcony door, and it opened.

He gasped and felt like he got kicked in the stomach.

He opened the door and he got a bloody, _bloody _mess.

"Shit!"

X

X

Naruto remained crouched on the floor, looking up at the Hokage. His eyes lost his bright color. His voice was hoarse and he knew. "She's barely alive isn't she?"

Tsunade nodded and quietly spoke, "When I was training her medical abilities, I taught her the vital spots. She carved herself in most of the places…" the clipboard in her hand suddenly snapped in half. "I should have told her I didn't have time to teach her." She cried now, "I rejected everyone else! Why couldn't I do the same for her?!" She kneeled down next to Naruto and cried out again. "Why does everyone near me die!?"

It got all quiet and the only noise way Tsunade's heavy breathing, the "beeping" of the monitors and Naruto's low swears.

Naruto hugged her and patted her back, "Why did you teach her then?" Tsunade got out of his grasp and stood up, picking up the clipboard. She smiled softly, "Because she reminded me of myself." She forced a laugh, "We were both physically weak, but we were smart." She pulled at her hair, "I just wanted her to be strong for once."

Naruto smiled and said a small, "Thank you." Tsunade smiled too and sighed, "In a minute, your sensei will be late. Typical."

Just then the door busted opened revealing a tired Kakashi with a heavy heart. "Is she alright?" The words he had prepared himself to say were still as crackily and he rehearsed it.

He looked at Naruto, who was currently holding Sakura's hand. Kakashi watched the way he lovingly stroked her teammate's hand. Naruto whispered, as if Sakura was awake, "She's barely holding on."

Kakashi nodded and looked at Tsunade. She was looking at her broken clipboard. "Let me talk to you outside." She walked out of the room, taking heavy steps. Kakashi followed and noticed the horrified face Naruto had.

X

X

Tsunade closed the door and looked at Kakashi. They both looked a little more tired than usual.

Kakashi scratched his head and asked, "What happened?" Tsunade scrunched her face and looked away.

"The bad things out number the good." Tsunade admitted looking down at her feet. The room felt a little anxious and tense.

Kakashi nodded. Tsunade sighed at his speechlessness and said, "Okay, Sakura is in this current state because _Uchiha Sasuke, _has left Konoha." Kakashi stared at his fisted hand and mumbled a low curse.

Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder, "Good news is that, she is currently stable, but…" Tears started sliding down her face. Kakashi put both of his hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath, "As long as she'll be okay…"

Tsunade shook her head and in a hoarse voice she whispered, "No, she's _not_ okay. Kakashi, she won't remember anything."

Kakashi leaned on the wall and slid down. He covered his already covered face with his hands. A tear rolled down his cheek, "Dammit, Sasuke. Don't you know?"

X

X

Naruto sat by the unconscious Sakura. He stroked her hair, and traced a heart shaped cut on her lip. "Sakura-chan?" He lightly tapped her forehead. "I know you can hear me."

He smiled weakly and held her face to look at him. "You're gonna be alright, okay?" He laughed, "Because you're a tough girl! Remember when you fought Ino?" Tears streamed down his face as he smiled, "You broke through her weird jutsu!"

He leaned into her ear and paused. The smile on his face was no longer there. The tears were frozen for a moment and all he whispered was, "I know you're there. I know Sakura-chan is there. Why aren't you letting her wake up?"

Quiet consumed the moment temporarily. Naruto just waited patiently and watched Sakura's features.

Her eyes flickered open. Her mouth twitched and without thinking, or it seemed so, the rosette haired girl sat up.

Naruto gasped and stepped back as soon as he saw her move. He held his hand to his mouth and said, "You're not Sakura-chan."

The "girl" smiled at him with her big black eyes. "I know."

Naruto walked towards the bed slowly, again, and pushed on, "Then why… why are you… her?"

The "Sakura" lay back down and closed her eyes, a smile spread across her face, "I just want you to know, that 'Sakura-chan' is fine."

Naruto's eyes brightened and he ran up to Sakura, he hugged her. He cried into her shirt. His heart almost stopped when he heard the heart monitor speed up.

Kakashi and Tsunade walked into the room to see…

Sakura was sitting up on the bed, her eyes were bright and green. Naruto was looking out the window. And in the faint reflection, you could see his tears and his now gray eyes.

Sakura looked at them and tilted her head.

"Who are you?"

Tsunade dropped her clipboard and her pen. Kakashi slid down the wall again and buried his face in his hands again.

_Dammit Sasuke!_

**

* * *

**

Um… yeah, I noticed I have A LOT of stories I should be committed to right now… yeah.

**So please tell me what you think. I don't care if it's a flame, I mean it's still some kind of constructive criticism I believe?**

**Whatever,**

**Blankdreamer**


	2. I Won't Do It!

**Remember Him?**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura sat up and raised her brow, "Who are you? Where am I?" She tried to rip off the IV's on her arms, but a firm grip on her wrist prevented her from doing so. "Let go! Let go of me!" She pushed the arms away warily.

Tsunade sobbed a little and just said, "You are Haruno Sakura." Sakura tilted her head and spaced out. When she zoned back in her eyes were confused and her head hurt, in a low voice she whispered…

"Why can't I remember anything?"

X

X

"Ino! Ino!" A gruff and tired voice called from the front of the homely flower shop. Said girl had a vein pop out of her head, she turned with a pissed face. "HEY!"

She stopped her mad face as soon as she saw the look on _his _face. She quickly put the vase she was holding on the table and looked at Naruto in the eye, "What's wrong?"

She shuddered as she saw Naruto's glum face darken, "Sasuke… gone… Sakura… hospital… Help…?" He plainly turned and walked away.

Ino covered her mouth and ran after Naruto. Her thoughts wandered to her former best friend and forever rival.

X

X

Ino walked into the room and felt the intensity in the air. She looked around and saw familiar faces. Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru and a dazed Sakura.

Ino looked to Tsunade in confusion, "What's going on?" Tsunade looked at her with red, puffy eyes. "Why is Sakura in the hospital?"

Shikamaru simply grabbed her wrist and led her out the door. Ino looked at him with the most sincere eyes she had ever used, "Shikamaru, what's going on?"

Shikamaru laid a heavy hand on her shoulder and stared past her, "Sasuke left." Ino flinched and slightly shriveled away from him, "And Sakura went into a deep depression, inflicting pain onto herself," Ino hugged herself and stared at the floor blankly, "Now, she can't remember anything…" his voice was barely above a whisper.

Ino just dropped her arms and almost fell. She grabbed at Shikamaru's shirt and stared into his eyes, "What can I do? Is there anything?"

Shikamaru took her hands off his shirt and nodded, "Yes, Ino, there _is_ something you can do."

X

X

Ino burst back into the room with frightened features. "No! I'm not gonna do it! NO!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

Naruto elbowed her and pleaded, "Please! It'll help Sakura-chan!" Said girl waved and smiled, she pointed at Ino and asked, "Ne, who are you?"

Ino jumped and smiled fakely and forcefully, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, your best friend." Ino waved too, but went back with the scared face.

Kakashi nodded and quietly said, "If you really are her BEST friend, then just do this please…" Ino looked down.

"But…" Ino whimpered, "You don't know what it's like in there…" She started talking faster, "Last time I was in there… The chunnin exams –like five weeks ago-… she has this weird… girl inside her! It's like she has a double soul, that's why I couldn't keep a hold of her!" Ino's face was twisted in horror, "I don't wanna get pushed out again!"

Naruto walked by her and hugged Ino, it was awkward but Ino didn't push him off. "Please… this is the ONLY way to… know what's really wrong." Shikamaru patted her back and calmly said, "It may be troublesome, but we're all here for you." He smiled.

Ino wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall with her palms and looked at Sakura. "Fine… I'll, I'll try."

Shikamaru effortlessly caught Sakura in his shadow possession jutsu. He looked at Ino and smiled, "It's a straight shot, Ino."

Ino took a deep breath and furrowed her brows, "Okay… Mind transfer jutsu!" Ino's eyes went blank and her body fell limp. Shikamaru caught her in one hand. He looked at her clam and peaceful face. "Good luck."

X

X

_It's dark. And really, really cold. I hugged myself in the darkness, and I looked for any sign of life in her head._

"_Sakura?" I mumble, "Sakura are you here?" I shuffle around in the darkness and flail my arms. I fruitlessly tried to feel for a wall or, anything. My heartbeat quickens._

"_Ino? Is that you?" A voice says from behind me. I turn quickly and see Sakura, with black eyes? I nod, and take a step back._

_Sakura smiles, "I won't hurt you, I promise." I eased a bit but then begin to question. "What happened?" she flinches, "Everybody just told me Sasuke left, but they never told me why she's here!"_

_Sakura took a step back into the darkness and whispered, "Let's just say, it's not a happy memory."_

_I gulp and ask, "Why is she hospitalized?" _

_Sakura answers in the same equally eerie voice as before, "She hurt herself, she was depressed when he… he…" she sobbed._

_I tried to reach out for her, but I couldn't reach her. I have to remember that this mind is not being controlled by me._

_I sat down and rested my head on my arm, "Is there anything I can do?" my voice probably sounded annoyed._

_She snickered, "Not really." I stand up and sigh, "But, I need you to tell Tsunade something."_

_I nodded and leaned in. she whispered into my ear and told me to leave. I smile sympathetically and break the jutsu. For that brief short five minutes, I was scared as shit._

X

X

Ino's body stirred and she opened her eyes. Shikamaru set her down, because he was holding her quite close to his body. Shikamaru looked worried at her blank face, "Did it go alright?"

Ino turned back and looked at the sleeping Sakura, "Everything's fine. I just need to speak with Tsunade-sama."

Ino walks out of the room and Tsunade follows.

X

X

Tsunade looks at Ino, "What do you need to tell me?" she looked at the easiness in Ino's eyes and forced herself to relax. _Everything's gonna be fine, kiddo._

Ino looks at the ground, "This _girl _inside of Sakura is like… her sanity. She controls Sakura's thoughts and memories. I believe she called her self Inner Sakura or IS for short." Tsunade nodded. "She is not letting Sakura remember… _him _or rather, the experience that had happened.She says that we just have to find whatever can remind Sakura of each one of us."

Tsunade smiled in relief, "Sounds easy enough." Her eyebrows furrowed, "But what will we do is Uchiha ever shows back up, or if someone mentions him?"

Ino bit her lip, "It'll be as if he never existed (1) in her life." She stared at the ceiling. "But IS will slowly let Sakura remember him if the times needs be."

Tsunade stood by the doorway, ready to walk in and said, "Don't worry, Sakura's strong."

Ino smiled and walked back in too staring at the ground, "I hope so."

X

X

"So all I have to do is be who I usually am to 'spark' Sakura-chan's memory?" Naruto asked happy that Sakura "has possibility of memory."

Shikamaru rubbed his temples and breathed out, "Yes, Dumbass." Ino nodded in total agreement. Kakashi smirked and sighed, "Idiot."

Sakura just sat in the hospital bed with wide, frightened, confused eyes. Naruto smiled and approached her. Sakura scooted away and said, "What are you doing?"

Naruto smiled his cheeky grin and leaned by the bed, "I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Sakura smiled and said, "That's nice."

Naruto hung his head down for a brief second and said, "Wanna get some ramen?" Sakura froze and thoughts aroused in her head. _Naruto. Hokage. Ramen. Teammate. Best friend. Idiot. Best friends also with… **Blank.**_

"Naruto!" Sakura squealed and she hugged him. "I was so scared! I couldn't remember anyone!" Naruto smiled and patted her back, "It's okay!" Naruto hugged her tighter and secretly shed a tear.

Ino stepped up and tapped Sakura's shoulder. Sakura broke from the embrace and looked at the blonde _girl _who had tapped her shoulder. Ino said nothing more than, "Forehead girl." as a greeting.

_Ino. Friend. Rival at… **blank. **Pig. _Sakura smiled, "Ino-pig!" Ino squeaked and jumped up and down, "Yay!"

Kakashi sat on the hospital bed, reading his "book" and said, "Do you feel better?" Sakura cringed after looking at the book and thoughts sparked. _Kakashi-sensei. Pervert. Teacher of team 7. _"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura's eye brightened.

Tsunade simply took out her signature sake and Sakura smiled, "Tsunade-shishou." Shikamaru mumbled a low, "How troublesome." Sakura nodded, "Shikamaru-san."

The awkward gloom on the room lifted, but Sakura brought the mood back down, "Shishou? Why am I covered in… cuts?"

Tsunade froze and said, "You're hurt." Sakura nodded knowing not to prod. Tsunade then said, "Everyone, out of the room, I'm healing Sakura."

Everyone shuffled out of the room, and Tsunade veered herself towards Sakura. Tsunade immediately tried to take away the scars on her body.

But some wounds on Sakura were too deep, like the small heart carved into her lip, the "love" kanji written on the back of her neck and the heart crudely drawn in her right palm.

Tsunade sat by Sakura and said, "How are you feeling?" She laid a hand on Sakura's leg. Sakura sat up and smiled, "I feel great!" Sakura's face turned downcast and she looked at the heart carved into her hand, "Although… I feel empty."

Tsunade looked away and said, "Those –gulp- are just temporary side backs." Tsunade brought up her "strong" façade and said, "You are free to leave now."

Sakura nodded and quickly bowed, "Thank you, shishou!" She ran out of the room and crashed into something hard. You bounced off it and sat on the ground. "Ow."

Naruto squealed and helped her up, "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan!" He holds onto her hand tightly and pets it. Sakura moved back a little and let out a confused, "Why are you acting so different Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, realizing it's the REAL Sakura. "Oh, I was just worried." He smiled and totally brought the whole hallway's mood up. His eyes were stern and hard as he looked at her though, "Come one, I'll bring you home."

Sakura nodded, "Thanks." They walked out of the hospital, with Naruto lightly squeezing her hand. Sakura was kind of confused.

A couple minutes into the silence and Sakura spoke, "Why are you being so protective about me?" she felt weak… and then she felt emptiness. She searched her mind for answers but all she got was… _**blank. **_

Naruto smiled and hugs her shoulders, "I told you," he looks into her eyes, she sensed some hurt, "I'm just worried."

Sakura recognized his expression, it seemed like… pity? Sakura pushed away from him and said, "I don't need your pity." She seethed.

Naruto snickered, "I'm not faking it, and I mean it." He puts a hand on her shoulder, "I'm just being a friend." He smiled, and it was contagious enough to make her smile too.

"Thanks… Naruto-_kun_." Sakura said giggling. She walked up the two steps to her house and scrambled for her keys. "Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

Sakura smiled as she opened the door, "Bye, Naruto-kun!" and just as he turned she laughed, "Someday, you'll be a good boyfriend for someone special!" She slammed the door.

Naruto choked and laughed. He walked home, face red and smiling, but on the inside he was crying.

_Why, Sasuke? Why now?_

X

X

Kakashi sprinted out of the hospital as soon as Tsunade ordered them out of the room. He fled to Sakura's house. The balcony window of her room was still open so he hopped inside.

He saw that Kurenai's team was assisting him. Inside the blood was nearly gone, because Shino's bugs had eaten it. Kiba was sniffing out anything suspicious. And Hinata was using her byakugan looking for anything Sasuke-related.

"Sensei?" Hinata's quiet voice called. Kakashi immediately looked towards her, "Yes?" Hinata walked towards the table and gestured towards the team picture, "It ha-has Sasuke-san on-on it."

Kakashi walked over to the picture and held it. He slipped the picture out of the frame and looked at it. He almost cried. He took a black permanent marker and scribbled out Sasuke's face. His heart tore open.

Hinata saw the pain in his eyes and she patted his hand, "It-it's ok-okay." Kakashi nodded, "Anymore?" Hinata's face went downcast as she said, "A-a lot mo-more."

Kakashi sighed and stared at the ceiling, "Today, is a very heart breaking day." He whispered to himself though everyone heard. He brushed his fingers against the picture and sighed, "Let's finish this."

Hinata nodded. Kiba had already started taking stuff out of place, finding Sasuke related items. They found a box of Uchiha stuff under her bed.

Kakashi shivered and opened the box. He saw inside was a couple pictures of Sasuke- respectable pictures. There was an Uchiha fan, a necklace, one of Sasuke's shirts. Kakashi picked it up and put it back. And there were notes on the bottom. He moved all the stuff to the side.

_This box is dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke-kun. I love him. Maybe just for now? Maybe it's just a silly crush? Well, I'll find out over the years._

_Oh and just in case he's reading this, I love you Sasuke-kun._

_Naruto, if you're reading this… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!_

_Kakashi-sensei, if you're reading this… I'm sorry for what I did to myself. _

Kakashi saw that the last part was added recently. He could tell by the obvious messiness and the faint tear marks and the _blood. _He cringed and covered the box. "I'm taking this."

The team nodded. Hinata poked his arm and said, "The-there's a diary…" She handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi took it gingerly and stroked the cover. It said, "IT'S SAKURA BITCH!" Kakashi snickered, "Typical." He opened it, because there was no lock.

He silently read the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Even though, I'm like 12 now, I want to keep this for my NINJA LIFE! So anyway, I got my wish. I'm on the same team as Sasuke-kun. (TAKE THAT INO-PIGGY! I BEAT YOOOOU!) _

_I have this weirdo kid who has a crush on me on my team. His name is Naruto. Ya know… he's kinda cute but he's loud. I guess he'd make a good friend. (Friend. Only friend, because Sasuke-kun is MY lover!)_

_My sensei is some weird pervert or something. His face is always in his nasty book and his face is already covered! But he's fatherly in a weird way._

_Well, I got to go to sleep now, Kakashi-sensei is making us wake up at 5 AM for a test or whatever._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Kakashi sighed and read a page somewhere in the middle.

_Skip the intros._

_My team and I barely made it through the Forest of Death. I was tired and I was hurt. While I was taking care on my friends we were attacked. Sasuke-kun and Naruto were unconscious, so I had to go against them myself._

_I think they were Sound Nin. And since I'm not good at fighting, I end up with wounds everywhere, and then I was caught by my hair. So I simply chopped it off._

_Then I had to fight. And when I was about to get attacked Ino-pig and her team came to the rescue! They fought, perfectly in sync but they were close to losing._

_Then I saw Sasuke-kun get up. It was strange because he had this weird purple chakra coming off of him. He walked to me and with murderous eyes he looked at me, "Who did this to you, Sakura?"_

_My mouth was too dry and too filled with blood to say anything. But instead, the idiot who hurt me shouted, "ME!"_

_Sasuke-kun ran to him and like ripped his arms out of the sockets. And right when he was about to kill anybody else I ran to him. I didn't really know what I was supposed to do when I got there, but my heart told me to hug him and plead for him to stop._

_SO I did, and he stopped, he leaned on me and we both fell to the floor. After that was the chunnin exam. I failed, but I almost beat Ino! Thank you Inner Sakura!_

Kakashi stopped reading and flipped to the last page. He silently read the title. He dropped the book on the floor and huffed out, "Dammit!"

**

* * *

**

Oh. My. God. This chapter was so long! I'm sorry… but whatever. Review? Like please?

**(1) I kinda took that from Twilight. lol**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
